Ghost hunter extrodineir
by SaintFan
Summary: I am a ghost hunter with my sister.Zhao has know us ever since we started our business.When Zuko comes along what will happen?First chapter takes place in third eppie!HIATUS!
1. Hey,I'm a ghost hunter

HI!Saintfan's in the HOUSE!**people stare at me**.Well I'm here at least with a new and COOL!Fanfic.

**IMPORTANT:If anyone has this idea let me know so it can be erased forever.**

Disclaimer:Avatar is not in my possesion!If it was Zuko would be mine!**I laugh meniacally as everyone stares at me like I'm a loonatic.Zuko is just trying to hide his red cheeks.**

So without further ado-did I spell that right?-Let the story begin!

This chapter is when Zuko is talking with Zhao in chapter three.Still my point of view though!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking around the village just begging for something to happen or a ghost to be sighted!Oh I forgot to introduce myself.My name is Jessi.Yes,I know my name is original but still,blame my parents!Eventhough my parents are dead and I live with my older sister.Her name is Emily.(weird **and** original).

My older sister is the most annoying girl on the planet!Yet she puts on an innocent rutine for the adults!She acts so innocent and sweet that when I'm angry with her **I** get punished!Well I guess thats a sisters job.(Sigh).

Now my job is the craziest thing you could ever hear.I capture ghosts!Weird eh?And mind you I'm not a Jack or Maddie Fenton!I'm a sensible human being who happens to have a weird ass job!Anyway,I just capture ghosts because my older sister is too lazy to get a job but mostly she helps me.

She's nineteen.I'm sixteen.Weird eh?

Anyway,I was walking around just waiting for someone to shout 'OH NO!GHOSTS!' but I don't think that would happen.

After a while my sister ran up to me."What is it old one?"I asked her in my 'what-do-you-want-oldie' voice."There was a call at headquarters. Someone named Zhao wants to see you.Or us."She said.I sighed but nodded. Eventhough I had to help...

I would rather commit suicide.

I HATE Zhao.He's such a bitch!He hates practically everyone on the planet except for me and my sister.We are 'His best friends'.I want to KILL HIM!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking with my sister to Zhaos little meeting tent.The soldiers let us in and the first thing we saw was Zhao sitting like he was waiting for us. Technically he was but I hope you know what I mean."Ah,there you are.I hope you can help."He said.I felt cold."I can sense a presance in the room."I said aloud."Duh."Emily said."Not like that moron.I meant a ghost presance. Duh!"I said.I wasa already annoyed with her!She always easily got on my nerves!

Anyway,I took out my ghost catcher gun and shot at every corner.Finally, The ghost was caught.

I held up a bag that seemed empty.I waved my hand over it and appeared a white ghost."Got ya."I said to it.It said something in a different language."ya ya ya I've heard it all.Excuses excuses."I said in an 'I-don't-care-about-your-needs' tone.Zhao watched as I swung the bag over my shoulder."I got to go."i said.I turned around and left.Emily followed me.

I was almost gone when out of nowhere Zhao came up to us."Thanks for that.Join me for a drink?"He asked."Sorry but we have to go."I said."Jessi show some courtesy.We would love to come."Emily said.They started to leave.I grunted and followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later,

Zhao was out to go do something and that left me and my sister alone with the two soldiers."oh my god.I am going to kill myself.Watch me."I said puttin a hand on my forehead and and my head."Jessi you need to relax.Take a deep breath and relax."Emily said.I tried it but it didn't work."i can't relax.I want to leave.Yet because of you I have to stay in here!"I said nearly shouting.She looked at me."You need to calm down."She told me.

I sat down and tried to calm down.

Later again,

Zhao came in again with two other guys.One was an old dude.The other was a teenager with a scar on his left eye."Ladies,"Said Zhao,"Meet General Iroh and Prince Zuko."I looked at them."Hey."I said waving slightly."Hello."Said Emily smiling."hi."They said.

After about three hours,

Emily and I ad to go because Zhao said leave because i was getting on his nerves by not saying anything.I walked out of there with a scowl on my face. Emily was next to me.She kept on blathering on about how it was there and how much Iroh and her are alike.

Finally I had enough.

"For five minutes could you shut your yap.FOR FIVE MINUTES!"I shouted.She nodded vigerously.I looked behind Emily to see Zuko and Iroh walk out of Zhaos tent.Zuko had a scowl on his face and Iroh was talking about something._They're kinda like us except in guy form._I thought.Emily looked behind her and smiled."Come on lets go see whas wrong."She said grabbing m hand and dragging me."No way I just want to go back to HQ.Let me GO!"I shouted trying to out of her grip."No."She simply said.I kept on trying to get her to let go.

Eventually,we -or I was forced rather-caught up with them."Hey."Emily greeted them."We meet again."Iroh said happily."I beleive we weren't properly introduced.I'm Emily.And this monstrositys name is Jessi."She said refering to me."Uh hello I'm right here.I can hear every word you're saying."I told her.Zuko and Iroh chuckled."Emily I gotta go.This guys getting restless."I said bringing up the ghost bag.He was squirming and trying to escape.Before Emily could say go ahead,the ghost went entangable and escaped. "Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!I'm free!Finally!It was kind of cramped in there."He said.I looked at him."I thought you couldn't speak english?"I asked him."Well,uh...BEware!"He shouted then disappeared.

I looked down.Emily looked at me."Jessi are you okay?"She asked me.I didn't answer."Are you okay?"She asked again.I turned around and stomped off.Emily watched me leave."Damnit.I hate it when shes upset."Emily said.She looked at Iroh and Zuko who both had shocked looks at their faces. "What just happened?"Zuko asked."A ghost escaped and Jessis pissed off that it got away."Emily explained."I'd better go calm her down before she's destroys stuff again."Emily ran after me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko's POV,

I watched as emily and Jessi went their separet ways._I wonder what her problem is.Eh,might just be that time of the month._I thought.But I shouldn't worry about that now.Right now I should worry about my Agni Kai with Zhao at sunset.

later that day

I was knealing at one side of an arena waiting to begin."Remember your firebending basics Prince Zuko,they are your greatest weapons."Iroh told me."I refuse to let him win."I said to Iroh.

We got up and took the fighting stance.Zhao made the first move.(AN,Did Zhao make the first move?).

After fighting a bit,

I was getting my ass beat when The arena doors flew open.There stood Jessi.She had a fearful look on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I was staring at Emily who was now pissed off at the fact that I just ignored her for a few hours.

Thanks to our parents,She's a firebender and me,non-bender.(Thats what I think).She threw flames at me.I did a matrix duck to avoid them."Emily,calm down!Take a deep breath and relax."I told her.She had smoke come out of her nose."I SAID TO RELAX DAMNIT!"I shouted.Yet did she listen to me.No.

I just sighed and kept on dodging."KNOCK IT OFF!"I shouted at her.She put a quzzical look on her face.

To be continued...


	2. A fight and a greeting

Hey people!My comeputer is having trouble with the internet so this chapter is a tincey bit late.

**IMPORTANT:If this story idea is already taken let me know.**

Disclaimer:I don't have control over Avatar.Sigh.Oh well.

Today this chapter is when Zuko and Zhao are having the Agni Kai.It takes place after I yell at Emily to knock it off.

Chapter two:

The fight and the greeting

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

_Okay, she just yelled at her older sister.She must be pissed off.Both of them.This cannot end well._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zhao,

_Damn, she's hot when she's angry!especially when she yells.Maybe she should join me later._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh,

_I can't beleive what just happened.Jessi doesn't seem to be the yelling type of girl.Besides, That's her older sister.I think that Jessi's taller than Emily.I think she's as tall as Prince Zuko. Hm..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily,

_I can't beleive she just yelled at me!what is running through her mind?She must be crazy!I mean look at the job she has!SHE CAPTURES GHOSTS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

_I'm sick of her yelling at me to calm down!Now the tables have turned.I yelled at her to knock it off because she needs to control her tantrums.Now that she's calmed down sorta,maybe we'll duel again.And it's going to be **my** fault!Oh well._

_------_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal me,

I was staring at Emily who was breathing hard."What is your problem?"She asked me."**MY PROBLEM!YEAH IT'S ALWAYS MY PROBLEM ISN'T?EVERYTIME SOMETHING GOES WRONG IT'S MY FAULT!I'M SICK OF IT!AND I'M SICK OF YOU!**"I shouted at Emily.She stared at me.

She threw a fire fist at me."Ahem.Emily this place is already taken.Let's go somewhere else.SHALL WE."I said.I turned her around and started to push her to the door."You guys can battle here."Zhao said."No no no.You guys were here first.You guys stay.I insist."i told them.Soon Emily and I were outside of the arena.

"Why did you do that?"Emily asked me."Because I want to kick your ass privately."I said getting into the fighting stance.She smiled evily and went into the stance as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

_Why the bloody hell did she do that?_i thought.I turned to face Zhao.But he disappeared.I looked around and saw him on one of the walls.He was standing on top of it.He was looking down as if he was hypnotized.

I walked over to the door of the arena and looked out.Uncle Iroh followed.I opened the door and couldn't beleive what I saw.

Emily and Jessi were fighting.Jessi had a split lip,a black eye and a few burns and bruises on her arms.Emily was allright though.She only had a black eye.

Then Jessi did one last fateful kick to Emily's chest.With that Emily fell over. Never to get up again.I gasped.

Jessi just stood there panting.She seemed proud yet upset.She went out of the fighting stance and ran toward a building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I glanced one more time at my late sister.I ran out of the area back to headquarters.

I eventually reached headquarters.I took out my backpack and filled it with escencials(Sp?).Like my ghost hunting gun,clothes,things girls need,and other stuff.I grabbed my mini GH gun in my pocket.I put on my red bandana and started to leave.

I ran out of the building.I went into the forest.

I passed by the fighting place and didn't see my sisters body.I cursed and mentally slapped my self for just leaving her body there.She could've been seen and helped.I stopped running and started to walk once I got into the deep part of the forest.My wounds hurt like hell.I took a few more steps.I bumped into someone.It was a boy.He had no hair and had an arrow tattoo on his head."Oh I'm sorry."He said."It's okay.I've had worse things happen."I told him.I was taller than him.He noticed my wounds.He started to go all 'twenty questions' on me."What happened?What did you do?Why are you hurt?"He asked."In order,I was in a fight with my older sister,I killed her on accident,she beat me silly."I said quickly.He gave me a look that clearly said 'What the hell?' and shrugged."I'm Jessi.What's your name?"I asked him."I'm Aang. Come on I'll show you to my-"I collapsed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang,

"Uh,...I guess that's a yes then.KATARA SOKKA COME HERE,QUICKLY!"He shouted.I looked at Jessi.She had very bad wounds._They must hurt like hell._I thought as Katara and Sokka appeared."What happened?Aang what did you do?" Sokka asked me looking at Jessi."I didn't do anything!"I shouted."She just collapsed."Sokka gave me a look."Airbenders honor."I added.Sokka sighed and continued to stare at Jessi.

"She's possibly a firebender.We should leave her be."Sokka said again."No way Sokka.She's hurt.She could possibly die if we don't help her."Katara explained.Katara went over to her and examined her."She's seems okay.But, she seems to have lost a lot of blood.Let's take her to camp."She said. Sokka picked her up bridal style and carried her to camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka,

_I can't beleive this!All this mayhem over a firebender!Damnit!I should've stayed at camp._I thought still carrying her.I looked at her.She started to stir as we got to camp."Hey guys I think she's waking up."I said.Aang and Katara gave me a look that I couldn't idenify.Eventhough I'm sure that it said 'Since when do you care?' .i noticed some pressure on my arm as she stopped stirring.Something was in her pocket.I looked at it.I started to reach for it when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Don't touch the gun."A voice said.I noticed the girl had waken up and was staring at me.Then she smiled at me.I noticed it wasn't an evil smile,just a smile.I let her down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I looked at the boy who was about to shoot off my gun.(AN:Not in the perverted way!).I stared at him."What?"He asked annoyed. "nothing."I said turning away."Just don't touch my gun."I told him. They gave me a look that said 'Ew!Gross!' so I said "Not like that.I've got a gun."I took it out.

They gasped and protected themselves."Chillax people.It's a ghost hunting gun.I'm a ghost hunter. Jessi's the name."I said.They looked at me."Of your gun or you?"Katara asked."Me."I said."Right Aang?"I asked Aang.Aang nodded."You know him?"Sokka asked."Yeah.We talked before I fainted.Mind you I was in a battle with my sister.She let another ghost get away so I was ignoring her.She got pissed off so we had a duel."I continued with my story.

After about twenty minutes,

I finished my story and they looked at me and the all had looks that said,

'Oh.Right.Okay.'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A funny clip:

emily and I were fighting.

I kicked her and she ducked making her head come off.

Me:Um,Aren't I supposed to kick her chest not her head off?

Hack Writers:Um,Okay.Yeah She needs to learn how to quit using her reflexes

Emily:-Dies after too much blood loss.

Director:Oops.Hire an understudy and fast!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this chapter!

Bye-bye!


	3. Lost

Hey people.This chapter is just a normal chapter.Out of the abyss that is my mind.**Sigh.**

Disclaimer:Avatar is not mine.Niether it's characters.**Sigh.**Oh well.

On with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

"I know.I know.Awkward.But trust me,it's the truth."I told them.They rose an eyebrow at me."Trust me."I said again.

Sokka took Aang and Katara somewhere out of my earshot.I sighed and shook my head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka,

"I don't beleive her."I said."I mean who would kill their own sister.Isn't that a bit awkward?"I asked them.They looked at each other."Well yeah,but I think we should beleive her.After all,she is alone.Everyone needs someone."Katara said.

"How do we know she didn't cause that herself?"I tried reasoning again,but I don't think it's working.Since they gave me a look that said 'Don't be a baby, she's harmless' and walked away to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I watched them come back over to me.I waited for them to say I'm out and to leave.Yet that's not what happened.

"Well,after much thought and consideration,you can stay."katara said.I smiled at them."Thanks."I said."WHOA LOOK OUT!"I shouted and took out my gun and fired it behind them.

A net was fired behind them and it caught something.They looked behind themselves and then back at me gaping."What the blood hell was that for?" Sokka asked."Now now now is it really necesarry to cuss in front of a preteen?"I asked.He looked at Aang who had a confused face."Don't ask Aang."I told him.He nodded.

I walked behind them and lifted to net that was now a bag.I lifted it and waved my hand over it.It showed a ghost.Technically it just looked like a white figure."See?This is a ghost."I explained."How do I get him back to HQ?"I wondered aloud.I snapped my fingers."I've got it."I said.I closed my eyes.The bag in my hand disappeared!

"What did you just do?"Sokka asked."I teleported it back to the Ghost Zone. Mind you I can see ghosts that escaped from the Ghost Zone,not spirits from the Spirit World."I explained.They nodded.

"You think I'm insane don't you?"I asked them.They nodded blankly."You guys aren't the first."I told them.They chuckled."I'm serious."I said.They stared at me."I'm kidding."I laughed.They laughed nervously.

After about two weeks,

We were traveling on Appa.I was stroking his fur,Katara was watching the scenery,Sokka was taking a nap,and Aang was driving.

I stopped stroking Appa's fur and looked at the clouds.Eventhough he grunted with disapproval.

The sky started to darken and Aang decided to land Appa because he's been flying for a while and he needed to rest.

We got off Appa and made camp.Sokka and Aang went to get food while Katara set up camp."You know It's finally nice to have a girl around to talk to.All I've got is two annoying boy companions."Katara said."You've been saying that for the past few days.I get the picture.As I always say everytime you say that I'm not just a girl,I have super powers,remember?"I said."And As I've always said Sokka and Aang must never know of my powers,okay?They already know I can teleport stuff but they can't learn,ever!They can't learn that I can snap my fingers and make things appear and see ghosts they already know.But they can't know of my other power.okay."I said.Katara nodded.

Katara and I sat in front of the fire that I created.It's been at least two hours since the guys left and we were a bit worried."What's taking them so long?" Katara wondered aloud."Maybe they're lost.Want me to go and look for them?"I asked her."I'll go with you."She said getting up."No.You stay here until they come back."I said.

"But Prince Zuko might be near by!He might capture you!"She explained. "Um,Katara,I have powers unbeknownst to him. I can kick his ass here to kingdom-come."I explained."do you want me to put a force-feild that only you,Aang,and Sokka can get through that's invisible?"I asked her.She nodded.I snapped my fingers and there was an invisible force-feild around her campsite."What about you?"She asked."I made the force-feild!I can take it away just as easily!"I called over my shoulder.With that I disappeared into the woods.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang,

I was walking blindly into the forest following Sokka who was just as lost as me."Sokka do you know where we're going?"I asked the teenager."No.I'm just making this up as I go on."He replied honestly.

After a while we ended up back at camp.Katara was sitting in front of the fire and Jessi was no where to be seen."Hey Katara."I greeted her.She looked in our direction.She smiled and rushed over and hugged us both."Where were you guys?We were woried sick!"She exclaimed."We?"Sokka asked."Me and Jessi.She just went into the woods looking for you."She said pointing in a direction opposite of ours."Should we go and look for her?"Katara asked. "Let's wait a few minutes first."Sokka said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I was walking around looking for Aang and Sokka._Great.I'm lost.DAMNIT!_I thought with a scowl on my face.I pushed shrubs and bushes out of my way. Until I ended up on a beach.I stared out at the sea with a blank face. "DAMNIT!Why the bloody Hell do I always get lost!I hate this!"I shouted kicking the sand.

I calmed down before I destroyed anything.All I did so far was make a big hole in the ground.I breathed in and exhaled.I sighed."Damnit.Shit."I cursed.I went to the shoreline and let the water wet my feet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it.I don't know if this is considered a cliffy,but still.

Saintfan out!


	4. What the hell?

Hey people!**people stare and crickets chirp**.At least the crickets like it. **crickets stop.**Oh well.Just read this so we can get on with our lives!sorry.I am just a bit cranky.I hope you can forgive me.

Disclaimer:I don't have any characters from AVATAR in my posession.**sigh.**

On with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I sat down with my feet in front of me in the water."Okay,cussing in the air is no way to get back.I'll think of something...i hope."I said.I rested my head on my arms that were on my knees.I sighed.

I started to doze when I heard a noise behind me.I lifted my head and looked around.Nothing.I shrugged and figured it was just the wind.I put my head back down.

I heard nother noise.This time I got up and took out my pocket knife."Whose there!"I called turning around.Nothing."You know what,screw this.I'm going to go look for camp.I pray that they haven't been worrying too much about me."I said aloud.

"Oh don't worry,they aren't worrying that much."I heard a voice say as I closed my knife."What?"i asked."I said,your friends aren't worrying that much about you."It said again."Why should I beleive you?"I asked getting ion the 'will you knock it off so I can go' annoyed stance."Because if you don't I'll come out from behind here and kick your ass."It said."Oh look at me I'm shaking."I said sarcastically shaking."What's your name?"It asked."Why should I tell you?"I asked."Because if you don't I'll capture your friends."It said."Jessi.My name is Jessi."I said."I'm your worst nightmare."It said."Hi, your worst nightmare."I said sarcastically."That's not funny."It said in a serious tone."Yeah it is."I said.

After about twenty minutes,

_This voice is getting on my last nerve.I'd better do something.I know!I'll let myself get captured so I can keep my friends safe.How can I do that?...I GOT IT!_I thought."What do you want to know?"I asked him."Where is the Avatar?"He asked in a sharp tone."Why should I tell you?"I asked again.I heard him sigh with frustration.I turned around and crossed my arms."I'm not telling you _anything_!You'll have to force it out of me."I said with a wide smirk on my face eventhough he couldn't see it.

I stood there with my bandana and hair flowing in the air."Fine then.I will."He said.I felt my bandana get pushed in fron of my eyes and a cloth cover my mouth.I tried to lift up my bandana but he tied up my wrists behind me.I grumbled into the cloth on my mouth.

As soon as we walked for a few minutes,

"You know you've got some spunk."said the guy again.I wanted to tell him to shut the hell up but I would do is just grumble.This was NOT part of the plan.If only I could teleport myself instead of ghosts.Then i could get out of here.But alas,I can't.I sighed.

I felt myself go up a ramp.I was going onto a ship!_Damnit!Shit.I'm in trouble._I thought as I felt the swaying of the ship.

I was pushed somewhere and I heard a door shut.I broke rope around my wrists and lifted my bandana.I took off my mouth-cover and looked around the room I was in.

It was just a prison cell.It had a wooden bench a barred window and a big steel door.Well,in retrospect the whole room was made of steel big I just wanted to emphasize the door.

I walked over to the bench and sat down.I felt a presance."On great.Of all times one had to appear here."I said with an angry sigh.Then I heard a voice. "Relax girl.It's me."It said.I looked up in shock.

I saw my old friend Sally.She was a ghost though."Why are you here?"She asked. "I don't know.All I can tell you is the fact that I was blindfolded and was brought here.And the fact that my mouth was covered so I couldn't cuss whoever brought me here out."I told her.I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.I looked down."How are we gonna get out of this one?"I asked her."Um,I'm a ghost.I can get outta here in a snap.You need to worry about yourself."She told me.

Then I got an idea.I snapped my fingers and paper and a pen appeared in front of me.I wrote a note to Aang Katara and Sokka.

I handed the note to Sally and asked her,"Can you take this to Aang Katara and Sokka and bring me my backpack?"She nodded and took the note.She disappeared through a wall.

I sighed and sat on the bench.I thought sadly to myself,_Tonight is the worst night of my life._

Then someone came in.It was a teenager with a scar on his eye."So you're the one behind this Prince Zuko?"I asked him.He smirked and nodded.

"I saw what you did to Emily as well."He said.I cursed under my breath."You saw that huh?I'm glad too!I could care less about what people think about me.A murderer or a peace bringer!I don't care."I said aloud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang,

_I can't beleive this!We're just sitting here while Jessi's out there in the woods.And the suns coming up!I know I shouldn't be thinking this,but, DAMNIT!_I thought pacing in front of the fire.

"Aang would you calm down?If Jessi was captured we wouldv'e heard her scream."Sokka said trying to calm me down.It wasn't working though.

I saw a figure approaching us."Jessi?"I called to it.Then my face paled as I figured out it wasn't Jessi.It was a ghost.She was holding something.

She came into our campsite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara,

_I guess the force-feild Jessi put up is gone.Oh well._I thought as I saw th ghost approach Aang.Sokka just sat where he was,he was as pale as a ghost.

The ghost handed Aang something and went over to Jessi's backpack.

Aang's face went paler."What is it Aang?What does the note say?"I asked him.He handed me the note.It read:

Hi guys,  
sorry about not returning.Some jackass kidnapped me.The ghost you saw is Sally.She was my friend when we were ten.Anyway,she's taking my backpack to me.I'm on a ship but I don't know who's just and look for me if you want but I can garentee that I'll find you first.  
Sorry again,  
Jessi :)

I gasped."Sokka,come here."I said.He came over to me and read the letter. "Crap."He said.

"Jessi's been captured by Zuko."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know if this is a cliffie but...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliffie!I love making peole suffer!(Not really.)

Zuko:FINALLY YOU PUT N THIS DAMNED FANFIC!

Me:Zuko,we've got people reading this!SHUT THE HELL UP!Besides,Aangs right behind you and is looking pretty pale at the fact you cussed.

Zuko:-Looks behind himself and sees nothing-.

Me:-Kicks Zuko down-Take that for capturing me.(I laugh meniachally)

Aang,Katara and Sokka back away slowly.

BYE-BYE!


	5. the past

Hi my people!...well you aren't mine but you get the point.

VANILLAICE2:I'm SO SORRY!I had NO idea!I'll change it as soon as I can!I was thinking of changing my name anyway!

Disclaimer:Avatar is not mine!I am getting pretty sick of saying/typing this.oh well.

HERE IT IS!THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!the next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang,

I was plain shocked when I read the note.I stared at the ghost with wide eyes."Hi."She said.I jumped."It's okay.I'm a friend of Jessi's."She said and left with Jessi's backpack in her hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

Zuko left a few minutes ago mumbling something about me and craziness.I have to admit that I am crazy.AND I'M DAMNED PROUD!

After a few minutes Sally came in with my backpack."Thank you _so _much Sally.I owe you one."I told her when she handed me my backpack."Oh are we gonna start counting now?"She asked sarcastically._I missed her sarcazim._I thought.I reached into my backpack and took out three bracelets. Each of them had a word on them.One had 'spoiled'.Another had 'sweet'. And 'cool'.

"These words fit me well.Don't they?"I asked Sally.Silence.I lifted my head and asked "Sally?" but no one was there.I sighed.

I took out some more stuff from my backpack.I took out my beanie and put it on.It was a plain black one.

I took out my gold necklace.I put it on.The angel charm landed on my collar bone.

At last I took out an angel frame.There was a picture that showed two young girls.One was about six and the other was about one.I smiled at the picture.It was me and my younger cousin ten years ago.

"I shall always be with you."I whispered."Really?I was thinking you were going to eventually escape."I heard a voice say.I looked up and saw Zuko with a smirk on his face."Shut up."I told him looking back at the picture.

He walked up to me.I was laying on the bench looking up.He took the picture out of my hands and looked at it."HEY!"I shouted."Oh shut your yap I'm just looking at it."He said looking at it."Who are these people?"He asked me.I sighed and told him:

"Me and my baby cousin.Ten years ago."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara,

I sighed as we boarded Appa."We better get moving.Eventhough I think we should stay."I said with a sigh."I know.But we need to get going if we're going to make it to the north pole before that comet arrives."Aang said getting onto Appa's head.

I sighed once more before we left the island.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

"Ten years ago?"I asked her.Se nodded solemnly."Yeah.That was before I started m business.I can't beleive how fast time can fly.I mean,it seems like just yesterday I first held her."She said."I know."I told her."I remember before I was banished.I was playing with my sister Zula.I beleive I have a picture somewhere still."I sighed.

Afer a few minutes of talking,I remembered why I was here in the first place. "Where is the Avatar?"I asked her in a serious tone."Why should I tell you?" She asked.I sighed exasperated."I know.I just get on your nerves don't I?" She asked me."Yes you actually do."I told her."That means I'm doing my job."She said."You aren't like normal girls are you?"I asked her."What do you mean?"She asked me."Well you don't wear dresses."I told her."I would rather die than wear a dress."She told me.

"You really like to annoy me don't you?"I asked her.She smiled evily and nodded.I decided to leave before I get pissed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I watched him leave.I put the picture in my backpack and sighed.I went over to the wall that ha the window and started to punch it.I shouted 'NO!' alot while punching it.

By the time I finished punching there was a big dent.A little hole started to form.I breathed in and out slowly.I calmed myself down.

I went over to the bench and sat down.After a few minutes I stood up and went to the door.I took out something from my pocket.It was my lockpick.a geniuene lockpick.

After a few minutes of picking the doors lock the door swung open.Iroh stood in the doorway."um,"I tried to think of a good lie."Um,...this isn't what it looks like?"I said sheepishly getting up and walking over to the bench sitting down.I blushed slightly.Iroh chuckled."It's okay.You're not in trouble.I just came by to see how you are."He said.I sighed with releif."I'm fine."I said.

Iroh noticed the big hole in the wall."What happened?"He asked pointing to the wall.I looked at it."I just had to blow off some steam.It's like my sister always says,I have rage issues."I told him.He chuckled slightly."You seem like my nefew.He has rage issues as well."He told me.I chuckled.

"Why were picking the lock?"He asked me."You try staying in here for over three hours."I said giving Iroh a look.He smiled.

We talked for a while."Want to come outside wth me?The fresh air'll do you good."He said gesturing to the door.I nodded and smiled.

Once we were outside,

Iroh sniffed the air."There is a storm coming.A big one."He said.Zuko was around on the other side."You're out of your mind uncle.The weathers perfect,there's not a cloud in sight."He said.I smelled the air."I concur with your Uncle prince Zuko."I said.Zuko looked at me."How do you know the weather?What are you,god?"He asked sarcastically."No,but I know when a storm is coming.If you smell moisture in the air,it's going to rain.The tricky part is,you never know when it's going to happen."I explained.Iroh and Zuko looked at me."What?"I asked them annoyed."Do you know when the storm is going to come?"Zuko asked me."No."I said.

After a few minutes I ran to the side of the boat did a flip over the side and dove into the water.Zuko and Iroh stood there in shock."Damnit.Time for the search all over again."Zuko said."But the suprising part is I thought the Avatar might come for her by now."Iroh said walking off deck back to his room.

Zuko walked over to the bow and looked up.He sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang,

We're on an island after flying for a while.Seven days.Straight.

We landed._We've been flying for so long I think we'll never find her._I thought sadly.

I heard a rustle in the bush behind us.Sokka turned around and took out his club."Who's there?"He shouted.Then we saw someone we thought we'd never see again.

"JESSI!"I shouted.She smiled and walked over to me."Nice to see you uys again.I rushed over to her and gave her a big hug."I thought I'd never see you again!"I shouted."Yeah what happened?"Katara asked."I'll.tell.you.when. I.can.breathe."She gasped.I let her go.She inhaled deeply."Next time I want my spleen to visit,I'll let ya know."She said.We laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

"It's _so _nice to finally see a friendly face."I told them.They smiled.

"I've only seen Mr. Moody.And let me tell you,It sucked."I said.They laughed again."We missed your sense of humor."Katara said giving another laugh.

"Also,my letter was right.I _did _find you before you found me."I said.We laughed. "I missed you guys so much."I told them.I looked around."Sokka, why do you have your club out?"I asked him.He blushed and put it away.

"You guys I need a new idenity.Since Zuko knows who I am he'll just come after me."I told them.I pulled out thirty gold coins from my pocket."Besides, we can afford it."I said."Holy crap where did you get all that money!"Sokka shouted."I ran a ghost hunting business.Do you know how many ghosts are around these days?And I don't charge.This is tips."I explained.Sokka jaw might as well have been on the ground below him.I giggled."Suprising huh?" I asked.They nodded.

I giggled and put my money back in my pocket.We walked to a town and looked around.There was a hair salon and a clothes shop."Hey guys heres a hair salon and a clothes shop.This is perfect."I said.I grabbed Katara's wrist and we ran into the shop."Hey what's going on?"She asked."Um,isn't this what teenage girls do?We get our hair done and get new clothes.Trust me. You'll like it."I told her.She nodded and we went to the counter.

We got new hairdo's.I got my hair dyed bright red and Katara got her hair dyed black.

For clothes I chose a dark red shirt,a red skirt and wore blue shorts underneath it.Katara got a new light purple kimono.

We paid for our stuff and came out of the shops in our new looks and the boys gaped at us."Wow.You girls look great."Sokka told us."We know."We said in unison.

We walked back to Appa.Katara and I whispered to each other and giggled, and the boys just walked back looking at us."Hey guys.I need a new name, what do you think about...Sainty?"I asked them."Sure that's great!" They said back.I smiled at them and continuted to talk to Katara.

Once we got back to Appa I put my old clothes in my backpack.My hand bumped onto something in my backpack.I took it out.It was my picture of me and my cousin.I smiled.

Katara walked over to me.She noticed my picture."Who are they?"She asked.I looked up at her."Me and my cousin ten years ago.I was six and she was barely one."I said looking back at my picture.She gasped.

I didn't see her but she motioned for the boys to come over and see the picture.They obediently came over.They came over and llooked at the picture."This is you and your cousin."Sokka asked."Yes.I remember when she was born..."

_FLASHBACK_

_I was in the waiting room waiting patiently.My sister Emily wasn't here yet because she was at school.I was on vacation so..yeah._

_"Mommy when is the baby gonna arrive?"I asked my mom."Soon dear."She said.Then a nurse came in."Are you waiting for your cousin?"She asked me.I nodded.The nurse told my mom something and the nurse motioned for me to follow her._

_I walked into a room where I saw my aunt and uncle.My aunt was holding something."Hi Jessi,do you want to see you cousin?"My aunt asked me.I smiled and nodded.She handed me the thing she was holding.I took it carefully._

_I looked at my newborn cousin and smiled at her.She stopped crying once I held her.She looked at me."Hi.I'm your older cousin."I told her._

_"Wlcome to the world Ashley"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Katara Sokka and Aang listened to my story.They had tears in their eyes. "Well we should get going if we'e going to make it to the north pole."I said standing up."Yeah you're right."Katara said getting up.They wiped their eyes and got on Appa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter.If you don't I'm gonna HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!

Zuko:She's lying.She wouldn't do that.She's WAY too nice.

Me:He's right.I won't.Sorry about that.

Zuko:-Rolls his eyes-HEY YOU TOOK ME OUT!

Me:Shut up.I'm going to put you back in soon.(Whispers)Wait till you see what happens when Zuko finds out when I changed my idenity and appearence.

Zuko:Who are you talking to?

Me:-Winks-.

Saintfan OUT!


	6. Welcome back

Hello my loyal fans!**Everyone leaves.**Twenty bucks to whoever doesn't leave!**they come back**.GOT YA!I don't have twenty bucks!**They all grunt and groan but stay anyway.**

FangonForest:Yes, my loyal fan!your wish is my command.

Disclaimer:AVATAR is NOT mine!I'm getting pretty sick of saying that now. Oh well.

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!get over it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang,

I'm sitting on Appa's head steering.Jessi-er-Sainty, rather is on Appa's saddle stroking Momo who's purring with approval, Katara is looking at the water below, and Sokka...is the backround noise. _Why does he have to snore so loud?Why me?Why always me?_I thought miserably.

I guess life is that way.I sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I'm just stroking Momo's fur.He's purring so I guess that's a good sign.

Then out of the blue, I saw storm clouds."Um, Aang,"I started,"A storms coming.Why are we headed straight for it?"I asked him."Well,"He never finished his sentence because there was a big red,smelly rock that flew right past us.

I looked down and saw a ship.Not just _any _ship.Zuko's ship._Dammit.Why does he always find me?Why me?Why always me?_I thought sadly.Momo jumped off my lap and landed on Aang's head."Want me to take care of this nerd?"I asked."No.We're not going to lose you again."Aang said."We or you?"I asked him.He blushed slightly.I went up to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back.I promise."I told him.I jumped off of Appa.

Before I was out of earshot I heard Katara scream my name."SAINTY!"She shouted.

I landed in the water below with a splash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

_That girl is crazy!No one can survive a jump like that._I thought watching a girl jump off of the bison's head._Well it's not the water tribe girl or Jessi.Who is that girl?Well there's always one way to find out._I took off my armor,took a large piece of rope tied it around my waist and jumped off the side of the ship.

I swam toward the area where the girl landed.She arose and looked at me. "hi."She said. on.Let's get you on my ship."I said.She ose an eyebrow at me.I looked over her shoulder and saw dark figures in the water. _Sharks._I thought."Just come on."I said.She looked at where I was looking and took my hand.I tugged the rope and wrapped an arm around her waist. She blushed a bit.

Once we were on the ship I looked at her.Her light green eyes stood out against her red outfit.Just like her gold necklace and her black beanie._She couldn't be Jessi.Eventhough she is wearing pants. She can't be Jessi.Oh well._I sadly thought.She stood up."I'm Sainty.What's your name?"She asked extending a hand."Prince Zuko."I said shaking her hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

_I can't beleive this dork dosen't know who I am.What a nerd._I thought shaking his hand.He let my hand go."You seem familiar.Haven't I seen you before?"He asked me."No.I haven't seen you before so how can you know who I am and I have only just met you?"I asked him.He looked confused.I mentally laughed my head off._He really doesn't know who I am.This is hilarious!_I thought stopping myself from grinning from ear-to-ear.

A few days later,

After a few minutes the sky went dark and it started to rain."Crap.I was right.It was going to rain."I whispered low enough for no one to hear.I made my low growl that sounded like a wolf's."whoa what happened to you?"Zuko asked me."Nothing.I just hate the rain."I said over the rains roar.

After a while the rain started to get worse and thunder and lightning started everywhere.I stood at the bow looking out at the madness.Zuko came up to me.He grabbed my shoulder."Are you insane!What are you doing over here you're going to get hit!"He shouted.I pushed off his hand."I won't get hit."I stared at the dark sky.

As it turns out Zuko was right.A few minutes after Zuko backed away from me I was struck by lightning.I screamed with pain.Zuko tried to rush after me but Iroh held him back.

I rose into the air and a voice said something."I give you these abilities to use as you chose.You them wisely."Then I was lowered.

When I landed I looked like I was just in an explosion in a cartoon.(You know when a cartoon get's electrifyied?That's what I looked like.I also blew out a little smoke.)Zuko ran over to me.My hair stood up and my skin and clothes had ashes all over them.I opened my eyes and looked around.I coughed up smoke."What happened?"I wheezed."That's what I would like to know."Zuko said looking up.

I then fell to the ground unconsious."Sainty?"Zuko asked.He felt my pulse.I was still alive."Come on.We need to get you to the infirmary."He said picking me up bridal style and taking me to the ship's infirmary.

A few days after the accident,

I woke up on a bed.I kept my eyes closed since I heard voices.It sounded like Iroh,Zuko and some of the soldiers.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so."

"She really is an adeventerous one since she stood outthere."

"Why didn't she listen to me?"

I decided to talk."Because I don't really listen to people."I said.I heard gasps.I opened my eyes. "Shocking ain't it?"I asked.They laughed.Zuko gave me a look."Okay fine.Enough with the lightning puns."I said."No one ever let's me have any fun."I mumbled.I sat up.I felt a sudden pain on my head. "Oh crap. My head."I rubbed the bandages on my head."Since you got hit you'll have a pain in your head for a few days."Zuko said."Oay,but why do I have bandages on my head?"I asked. "uh,..."Zuko didn't answer."Never mind.I'll find out sooner or later."I told him.

The soldiers and Iroh left.Leaving me alone with Zuko."I missed your sense of humor."He said.I looked at him."Excuse me?"I asked."I missed your sense of humor."He repeated."What are you talking about?"I asked him slightly nervous."I know who you are...Jessi."He said.I gasped."How do you remember me?"I asked him.He took something out of his pocket.It was my photo.I gasped."I changed my name.Don't forget it.Who else knows?"I asked him."No one.Just me...and the other people on the ship.I told them to call you Sainty so...you know."He said.I nodded.

The next day,

I walked up on deck.I remembered what happened last time.I shuddered at the thought.

Zuko was in the shadows behind me.I didn't notice.I looked to my right and saw a ghost.I took out my gun and shot at it.I caught it and teleported it back to the Ghost Zone.Zuko clapped his hands behind me."Very nice.That guys been bugging us for a while."He said."Before he left he told me he liked to mess with your soldiers heads.I would've let him stay but he can't."I said.

I looked out at sea and saw a dark figure.It was in the water but not _in _the water.It was a ship.I whispered.

"Zhao."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay,in the next chapter I'll let Zhao have a bigger role but I have to get off now.

Zuko:Besides I have a headache.

Me:(Whispers)Wussy.

Zuko:What did you say?

Me:Nothing.


	7. Youknowwho is here

HI!I'M BACK!YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!**people back away slowly**Well excuse me for being high.That's my way of saying that I'm hyper.It happens alot.

FangonFores:Trust me.It will be . . . _good_.

Disclaimer:...I'm not gonna say it because it's painfully obvious.The only things I oun are me and my plotline.Get over it.

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!well here you go.

**WARNING:MAJOR RANDOMNESS!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

"Zhao.Dammit!Shit.Zuko,we're in trouble."I told Zuko.He took out his telescope and looked at the approaching ship."Yup,that's Zhao alright."He said.

I rushed to my room and took something out of my backpack.It was a necklace charm.It was a little Devil.I took off my necklace and put the charm on and took off the angel and replaced he gold chain with tight string."I'll teach that Zhao not to mess with me."I said.I calmly walked out of my room. "Oops,forgot something."I walked back to my backpack and took out my pocket knife and placed it in my pocket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

I'm standing on deck,waiting for Zhao to come and try to find the Avatar. Sainty came up on deck. "What's up with you?"I asked her."And what's with the Devil necklace?"She just shook her head and stared at the approaching ship."I'll be in my cell."She said walking away._That chick is the craziest one I've ever seen._I thought watching at her leave.I looked back at Zhao's ship.It was approaching fast._Damn.shit._I walked up to the bow and sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I sat on my wooden bench and looked out the window.I sighed deeply."I hope I can pull this off like you taught me."I said to specificly no one...in the room.I sighed again.

Then after a few minutes of staring the door to my cell burst open and two guys appeared."Hey. WhatCHA in for?"I asked them.They just grabbed my arms and took my outside."HEY!WHAT'RE YOU DOING!"I shouted.They didn't say anything and kept their faces emotionless.

They pushed me out to the deck."We couldn't find the Avatar,"They finally said in their low tone voices,"but we found this girl."I looked at them."_This girl_?"I asked them.They didn't say anything, they just forced me to my knees._Uh!men.So just . . . INFURIATING!_i thought angrily.Then a shadow was cast over me.I looked up at the shadow caster(I know.WHAT THE HELL!)."Zhao."I whispered again."How do you know who I am?"he asked."I know more than you can even imagine. "I told him dramaticly."Really?"He asked."Yes _really._"I told him.He smirked."Don't smirk at me."I said shaking my head."You can't tell me what to do."He said."Well why did you stop smirking at me?"I asked him smartassly.He scowled at me.

He told the guards behind to lift me up off my knees.I was (Forcivly) lifted off my knees so I stood up."You seem familiar."Zhao said looking at me."You have no idea."I mumbled."What's that?"He asked."Nothing."I grumbled."You still seem familiar.I know I've seen you somewhere.But where escapes me." He said again."Well then,"I said.I teleported out of the guards grasp so I was behind Zhao,"you should know me by this."I took out my pocket knife and opened the blade."A pocket knife?"Zhao asked."Wait a second.I ain't finished."I said.I ripped off my necklace."so what?"He asked.I gave him an evil smile."Watch."I told him.I cut my arm and blood rushed out of the wound. "Ouch."I heard Zuko whisper with a flinch."So what?I do that all the time."He said."But!Have you ever done this?"I asked as I put my necklace on my spilling blood."What the hell?"He asked.The necklace began shining a bright light.It rose off my wrist."I need your help great one."I said to it.It rose into the sky annd it shone brighter until all you could see is white.As soon as the light disappeared the Earth started to shake.

Everyone had trouble standing but I just went with the moving of the Earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko,

How can she just stand there while there is an earthquake going on?After a few minutes the Earth stopped shaking and the water parted in front of the ship.Something was coming up from out of the water!I hope Sainty knows what she's doing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me,

I was watching the person rise from the ground.It was a man.He had ... (If you've seen the movie 'LITTLE NICKEY',he looks like Satan.Nicky's dad).He rose on his throne and looked straight at me.I heard everyone gasp."WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"Zhao shouted.I put my hands together and bowed. "Father."I said.Everyone made gasps."Holy shit."Zuko said.I got up and turned around to face the guys."Yes.Amazing isn't it?"I asked them.They all had blank,scared,shocked,and hopeless faces.I sighed and turned back to my dad."Hello daughter.Why did you call?"My dad asked me.I put two fingers on my temples.I sent him a message with my mind."Father,The one called Zhao has challenged me.Can I kill him?"My father gave me a look.

"Is that a no?"I asked him.He nodded."aww,man!"I said.I crossed my arms and pouted.I got over it."Anyway,did you have to make such a dramatic entrance?"I whined.He gave me a look."Well did you?"I asked again.He nodded with a frown."Jessi you should know that I always make an entrance."He said."Well I guess you have to go then huh?"I asked him.He nodded and smiled."Well good-bye then.SAY HI TO MY BROTHERS FOR ME!"I shouted as he left.

I turned around to see a bunch of white faces.All staring at me."What?"I asked them annoyed.Zhao fainted.(I know nothing like Zhao but you would faint too!)I watched as Zhao was carried back to his ship by a few of his soldiers.Once they left and their ship was out of site I started to chuckle,then giggle,then laugh,and eventually a steady roar of laughter.

Zuko stared at me.I could barely see him through the tears in my eyes.I was on the floor holding my stomach.Eventually I stopped and calmed down.

I got up and wiped my eyes."That was hilarious.You shouldv'e seen the looks on your faces."I said holding back my laughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay,There you go!

I HOPE U LIKED IT!

Zuko:WOULD YOU SHUT UP!

Me:Make me.

Zuko:-Comes up to me-.

what will Zuko do?Find out in another AMAZING CHAPTER OF

GHOST HUNTER EXTRODINIER


End file.
